


Triggers

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Epilepsy, Helicarrier, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Protective Rhodey, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Seizures, Sleep Deprivation, board meetings, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a grown man and he usually managed to stay on schedule - with the help of a village worth of people - but every so often the stress of work and life would catch up to him and throw everything out of whack.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony has epilepsy and it becomes an issue at the worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triggers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts), [dearwhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwhimsy/gifts), [ParkerStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/gifts).



It was the third day of straight board meetings when the call to assemble come over his phone, lighting up the screen. Tony sprang up with a grin, waved his phone in Pepper’s direction, and then walked out.

“What have we got?” asked Tony five minutes later, landing on the helicarrier and joining his Avengers and Fury while they surveyed the newest threat.

“How long since you last slept?” demanded Fury, eyeing the bags under Tony’s eyes.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Tony with a shrug. “I have caffeine running through my veins, I’m good to go for the next seven years.”

Colonel Rhodes joined the team on the deck, took one look at Tony and frowned.

“How long?” asked Rhodey, ignoring everyone else in favor of his long time best friend.

“Not-“

“Don’t you fucking lie to me, Stark.”

“Three days,” admitted Tony sheepishly.

Rhodey nodded and turned back to Fury.

“Robots,” said Fury, continuing to glare in Tony’s general direction. “Doom let them loose in Rhode Island.”

“Where in Rhode Island?” asked Steve.

“Everywhere. It’s not that big of a state.”

“That’s still a lot of ground to cover,” said Steve. “We’re going to need Falcon too if we’re hoping to catch all of these things. All hands on deck.”

“We’ll be arriving in ten minutes,” said Fury. “Wilson should be meeting us there. Suit up.”

Tony made to leave with the rest of the team but Rhodey grabbed his arm, making him stop.

“Tones,” said Rhodey softly.

“I’m fine,” insisted Tony.

“It’s too big a risk,” said Rhodey, shaking his head.

“You heard Steve, we need everyone out there.”

“You’re not going, Stark, and that’s final,” said Fury, crossing his arms and glaring at the younger man.

“You can’t do that!”

“I can and I will. You said it’s been three days! You know that’s too long!”

“Fuck you, Nick!” yelled Tony. “It’s not like you’ve cared until now, now that it impacts you and your precious team.”

“You mean you left him alone for three days?” growled Rhodey, rounding on Fury, looking ready to murder the director. 

“We’ve been busy!” snapped Fury.

“No, that’s not an excuse,” said Rhodey. “I trusted you with him and you fucking leave for three days?”

“Rh’dey,” said Tony softly, his eyes wide and tongue tripping over the syllables.

“Shit,” cursed Rhodey, hustling Tony out of the main watch deck and into the nearest office, Fury shutting and locking the three of them inside.

Tony slid to the ground in the center of the room, breathing harshly through his nose while Fury and Rhodey worked to move all the furniture out of the way. Tony barely made it to his side before the seizure hit in full force.

“Time it,” said Rhodey.

Fury looked down at his watch, counting the seconds, while he watched Colonel Rhodes slide his hands under Tony’s head, not holding or restraining but preventing the genius from hitting it against the ground. Tony’s muscled contracted seemingly at random, forcing his limbs to flail as they went. 

“You’re doing, kid,” said Rhodey calmly. “Just ride it out, good job. Just like that, you’re doing well. Time?”

“Seventy-two,” called Fury.

“Almost done, Tones,” said Rhodey in that same soft tone he only ever used with the kid he had adopted as a brother in college. “Just a little longer, you’re okay.”

Slowly, Tony’s muscles slowed their movements until Tony was left resting on his side, curled up and trembling slightly.

“Good job, kiddo,” said Rhodey. “Think you can sit up?”

“N’ck,” said Tony blearily.

“Right here,” said Fury, crouching down next to Tony, smoothing the genius’s sweaty locks out of his face. “I’m right here, Tones.”

“S’rry,” sighed Tony.

“This one’s on me,” said Fury, shaking his head in frustration. “I should have paid more attention and not let work get in the way.”

Tony looked like he was going to protest further but a voice came over the intercom before he could.

“We’ve arrived,” said Agent Hill over the speakers. 

“War Machine will be taking Iron Man’s place today,” said Fury. “Stark is sick.”

“Noted,” said Agent Hill.

“Get him settled,” said Rhodey, glaring at Fury. “If I hear-“

“Nothing’s going to happen,” said Fury sheepishly. “I’ve got it from here. Get out there or you’re going to stress him out more.”

Rhodey nodded, patted Tony’s shoulder, then left the room. Fury helped Tony sit up, allowing the genius to rest against his chest. Tony looked exhausted, barely coherent, the way he usually did after one of his tonic-clonic seizures.

“Did you forget to take your medicine?” asked Fury, allowing Tony to rest before trying to get him standing.

Tony shook his head, eyes closed.

“No sleep?”

“And b’rd m’tings,” sighed Tony.

“Lethal combination,” said Fury with a nod. “Next time, tell me.”

“Busy.”

“Never too busy for you. I know I’ve been doing a shit job of proving that lately, but it’s true.”

Tony yawned.

“Let’s get you to bed,” said Fury.

He easily got the billionaire to his feet and shuffled Tony to his own quarters, taking the majority of the genius’s weight. Tony didn’t seem up to supporting himself, which was fine with Fury. 

When they reached the room, Fury settled Tony on the bed before removing the billionaire’s shoes. Tony curled up on the familiar smelling sheets, choosing to mostly ignore the man he had been trying to have a relationship with for several months. Their work lives and own personal brands of crazy made it difficult but they were trying. And Fury relinquishing control of the mission to Agent Hill to look after his genius was a big step for both of them. 

“I need you to drink some water,” said Fury, sitting on the edge of the bed with a full glass of water in hand.

“No,” whined Tony, waving vaguely in the direction of the director. “Sleeping. Shh.”

“Water first of Rhodes is going to kill me.”

“Castrate,” corrected Tony, turning over and sitting up only enough to sip some water. “Not drinking water is castration. Letting me skip my medicine is kill.”

“Oh really?”

“There’s a system,” said Tony with a nod before falling back on the sheets and going to sleep, leaving Fury to sit next to him on the bed and watch, making sure nothing else happened because Tony may be convinced that his best friend wouldn’t murder Fury but that didn’t make the director any more at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> In my world, Tony has his epilepsy mostly under control, he follows a sleep schedule, monitors his triggers, and takes his medicine, but he's also human and things happen.
> 
> This was for the two people who requested Fury/Tony and the one that wanted some Rhodey and Tony.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
